Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning
by Travis 5412
Summary: Both Emily's get to meet Eli Manning at that game.
1. Chapter 1

Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning

* * *

Takes place during the Giants and Broncos game. This is Chapter 1. Emily is at The New York Giants and Denver game. Emily will talk with Eli Manning during Half time.

Emily: I hope we win this game.  
Emily's Mom: I also hope so.  
Emily: Does Denver have a good team this year?  
Emily's Mom: Yes they do.

The game began. Denver is winning so far.

Emily: I hope we can come from behind.  
Emily's Mom: I also hope so.

Then the Giants scored. But Denver is still leading. Emily will get to talk to Eli Manning. Meanwhile we go to Bud who is now as Naked as the day he was born.

Ladonna: Why do you love being Naked?  
Bud: I just do. So i can clutch this easy.

He said pointing down to that part. Ladonna and Bud see it but censored for us with a black bar. Back to Emily and her Mom. We also see The Emily from Arthur there.

Emily: I hope to talk to Eli Manning.  
Emily's Mom: I hope you do.

The 2nd Quarter began.

Emily: I hope we do better this quarter than last.  
Emily's Mom: I sure hope so.

Next Chapter will be longer.


	2. Almost Half time

Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning

* * *

It is early in the 2nd Quarter. This is chapter 2.

Emily: We are not doing good are we?  
Emily's Mom: I am afraid so.

They are not very happy. Now we go to the other Emily.

Emily: We are not doing very well.  
Marie: You are correct.

Eli Manning saw Emily from WordGirl and the 1 from Arthur.

Eli: I want to meet them 2 girls.  
Coach: Okay during half time.

They don't know they will meet Eli Manning. Now we go back to the Emily from WordGirl.

Emily: I hope we can win.  
Emily's Mom: Same here.  
Emily: I hope we win some games.  
Emily's Mom: I am sure we can.

It is now almost Half time. Which will be next chapter.


	3. Both Emily's talk to Eli

Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning

* * *

Before Half Time had begun WordGirl is talking. This is chapter 3. Where both Emily's meet Eli Manning. They talk about the Ryan family.

WordGirl: I am here to see if there is any problems.  
Phil Simms: Okay WordGirl.  
Jim Nantz: No problems right now.  
WordGirl: Either Dr 2 brains or Tobey will be here.

Tobey is coming with his giant robots. The Butcher is also coming. But Tobey is coming to stop the Butcher?

WordGirl: Stop right there Tobey.  
Tobey: I changed. I am here to stop the Butcher.  
WordGirl Huggy and Tobey stopped the Butcher. Half time came. Eli Manning is now talking to both Emily's.

Eli: Is it true the Ryan family is in Jail until they are sent to prison?  
Emily from Arthur: Yes it is true.  
Emily from WordGirl: Yep.

Meanwhile back with WordGirl and them. They are going back home.

WordGirl: I sure hope you have changed.

Eli talked to both Emily's for a while. Next Chapter will be soon.


	4. Meet Payton Manning

Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning

* * *

This time both Emily's meet Peyton Manning. This is chapter 4. It is still half Time.

Eli: My Brother is here to see you 2.  
Emily from WordGirl: Okay.  
Emily from Arthur: Sure.

They are now talking.

Peyton: We are glad the Ryan family is in jail.

Meanwhile in Elwood City County jail.

Mr. Ryan: I still have no plan of escape.  
Mrs. Ryan: Me either.

Meanwhile we see Arthur and them at the Read house.

Arthur: Why are the Giants not doing so good this year?  
Francine: I don't know why.  
Brain: I think it is The Defence.

Now back with both Emily's.

Emily from Arthur: I don't think they will escape this time.  
Emily from WordGirl: I also think so.  
Peyton: Good.

Now it is time for them to return to there seats.

Emily from Arthur: Them 2 are nice.  
Emily from WordGirl: I agree.

They took there seats. Half time is over.

Emily from Arthur: They are nice.  
Marie: Yep.

Next chapter is during game time. 


	5. Early in the 3rd quarter

Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning

* * *

The 2nd half of the game has begun. Tampa Bay is still winning. This is chapter 5. Both Emily's are in their seats to watch the rest of the game.

Emily from WordGirl: I saw Beau Handsome here.  
Emily's Mom: Yeah i saw him.

Now we go to the Emily from Arthur.

Emily from Arthur: We are not doing very well are we?  
Marie: I agree with you.

Now we go to Arthur and them.

Arthur: Tampa Bay is still winning.  
Brain: Yep.  
Buster: I hope we win.  
Francine: I picked Tampa Bay.  
Buster: Oh yeah.

Now we go to Becky and them.

Becky: We are still losing.  
Violet: We sure are.

Now back to the Emily from WordGirl.

Emily from WordGirl: Looks like we will lose again.  
Emily's Mom: I agree with you.

Now to the Emily from Arthur.

Emily from Arthur: We are not doing good in this game.  
Marie: You are correct.

Next chapter will be late in the 3rd quarter.


	6. Late 3rd Quarter

Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning

* * *

It is now late in the 3rd quarter. This is chapter 6. 2 more chapters to go. Lots of talking in this chapter. We begin chapter 6 with both Emily's. Late in the 3rd quarter.

Emily from WordGirl: We don't seem to have a good team this year?  
Emily's Mom: I agree with you.  
Emily: Eli Manning is there best player.  
Emily's Mom: I also think so.  
Emily: At least it wont be a shut out.  
Emily's Mom: Very true.

Now we go to the other Emily the 1 from Arthur.

Emily: I hope we score more Touchdowns or Field goals.  
Marie: I also hope so. I really like Soccer better.  
Emily: Same here.  
Marie: I can teach you to play Soccer.  
Emily: I Will love to.

Now we see WordGirl who is there to stop Dr. Twobrains from stealing the cheese sauce for the Naco's.

WordGirl: Stop right there .  
Dr. twobrains: WordGirl! Get them henchmen.

WordGirl stopped them and took them to jail. Now back to the Emily from WordGirl.

Emily: I hope we do well in the last quarter.  
Emily's Mom: I sure hope so.  
Emily: Teams have came back in the last quarter.  
Emily's Mom: I know.

Next chapter will be up soon.


	7. 4th quarter begins

Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning

* * *

It is now the start of the last quarter. This is chapter 7. Only 1 more chapter left. With Both Emily's. Not as much talking in this chapter as from the last chapter. We go 1st to the Emily from WordGirl.

Emily:The Team is not doing very good.  
Emily's Mom: I agree with you there.

Now we go to the Emily from Arthur.

Emily: I don't think we can win now.  
Marie: You are right.  
Emily: Yep. I think i am.

Now we go to Arthur and them.

Arthur: Well i think Tampa Bay will win.  
Francine: Yep.  
Muffy: I will lose this 1. You 2 picked Tamp Bay.  
Arthur: Yes indeed.  
Francine: We sure did.

Now back to Emily from WordGirl.

Emily: To bad we wont win this game.  
Emily's Mom: Yeah.

Next chapter will be the last.


	8. Last Chapter

Emily and Emily meets Eli Manning

* * *

This is the last chapter. This is chapter 8. We once again we go to both Emily's. We begin with the 1 from WordGirl.

Emily: Well we will lose this game.  
Emily's Mom: Yes we are.  
Emily: That means we are 0-2.  
Emily's Mom: I am afraid so.

Now to the Emily from Arthur.

Emily: We will lose this game.  
Marie: I am afraid we will.

They will leave now before the crowd. They are not happy. Back with The Emily from WordGirl.

Emily: I hope we win the next game.  
Emily's Mom: I sure hope we do.  
Emily: I hate win our team loses.  
Emily's Mom: Same here.

They will stay for a bit longer. Meanwhile in the car with the Emily from Arthur.

Emily: How long will Soccer lessons last?  
Marie: Not very long.  
Emily: Okay.

Tampa Bay beat the Giants 41-23. The End.


End file.
